hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 24 (Plants)
Plants is the twenty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *NATHAN shows how a flower grows. *CHARLI pretends to be a flower growing. *KELLIE and Chats wonder if plants grow when somebody talks to them. *CHARLI pretends to work in her garden. *TIM sings to make his sunflower (Nathan) grow. *CHARLI grows like different plants. *KATHLEEN and Kellie plant mushrooms expecting the fairies to come. *CHARLI gives her plants a magic sprinkle. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about two daffodils (Kellie and Charli) and another red flower (Kathleen) that wants to know what kind of flower she is, until a boy (Nathan) calls her name. Gallery Nathan S1 E24.png Charli S1 E24 1.png Kellie S1 E24.png Charli S1 E24 2.png Tim S1 E24.png Charli S1 E24 3.png Kathleen S1 E24.png Charli S1 E24 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E24.png Songlets ;Shapes in space A seed in the ground warmed by the sun Raindrops fall, the flowers come Watch it grow like the sun so high Flower reaching up to the sky. A seed in the ground warmed by the sun Raindrops fall, the flowers come Watch it grow like the sun so high Flower reaching up to the sky. A seed in the ground warmed by the sun Raindrops fall, the flowers come Watch it grow like the sun so high Flower reaching up to the sky. A seed in the ground warmed by the sun Raindrops fall, the flowers come Watch it grow like the sun so high Flower reaching up to the sky Will grow a garden full of flowers And we'll sing to them for hours as they grow. ;Body move #01 Unfold my petals one by one Stretching, warming in the sun A beautiful flower in the sun A beautiful flower reach for the sun. Unfold my petals one by one Stretching, warming in the sun A beautiful flower in the sun A beautiful flower I've become. ;Word play If you hum and sing and talk, plants grow If you hum and sing and talk, plants know If you hum and sing and talk, even don't, they cannot walk If you hum and sing and talk, plants grow. When you hum and sing and talk, seeds grow When you hum and sing and talk, seeds know When you hum and sing and talk, even don't, they cannot walk When you hum and sing and talk, seeds grow. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music Grow, grow, grow, let's go Grow, grow, grow, let's go Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, grow, let's go. Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow. Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow, yee-haw. Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow. Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow. ;Body move #03 Twisting vines or curling leaves Or drooping branches swaying in the breeze Twisting and turning, then turning around Slowly growing, hardly making a sound. Twisting vines or curling leaves Or drooping branches swaying in the breeze Twisting and turning, then turning around Slowly growing, hardly making a sound. ;Puzzles and patterns Fairies small, fairies bright How I love your lights at night Fairies small, fairies bright Come and shine your lights tonight. Fairies small, fairies bright How I love your lights at night Fairies small, fairies bright Come and shine your lights tonight. Fairies small, fairies bright How I love your lights at night Fairies small, fairies bright Come and shine your lights tonight. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Petals bursting out Smiling at the sun Daffodils and tulips Growing one by one. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about plants & planting Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about seeds Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about petals Category:Ep about humming Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about talking & chatting Category:Ep about raking Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about sunflowers Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about country music Category:Ep about lullabies Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about mushrooms Category:Ep about daffodils Category:Ep about tulips Category:Ep about differences